


Что пили в древнем Китае

by Lindesimpino, WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [6]
Category: Multi-Fandom, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Culture Research, Don't copy to another site, Gen, History, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/Lindesimpino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Основные стимулирующие напитки. Бонус - перевод оригинального рецепта.
Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148837
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Что пили в древнем Китае

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски как полноценный источник информации (и вид искусства). Хотя в принципе можно их и не читать, они не сильно нужны для понимания основной мысли текста, только для исторического контекста.  
> При чтении с ПК: при наведении курсора на сноску всплывает ее текст. При чтении с мобильных устройств: нажатие на сноску перенесет в собственно сноски, нажатие на сноску там вернет в текст.

Как известно, историческим прототипом Великой Лян является реально существовавшее в VI в. н.э. государство Южная Лян и ее династия Сяо1, третья из числа Южных династий в Китае. В целом тот период в истории Китая принято называть Южными и Северными Династиями, и чтобы понять, что такого нового стали пить китайцы в V-VI вв. н.э., надо немного разобраться, почему вообще начали различать Север и Юг.  
Начиная с III в. н.э. в Восточной Азии происходил процесс, тесно связанный с великим переселением народов: часть хунну (не путать с гуннами!), сяньбийцы, ди, цяны и другие ближайшие соседи древних китайцев начали постепенно перемещаться на Среднекитайскую равнину2. В 308 г. предводитель хунну Лю Юань объявил себя императором, а его преемник Лю Цун взял через три года столицу империи Цзинь3 и захватил в плен Сына Неба. Эти события повлекли за собой начало массового переселения древних китайцев на юг, в бассейн Янцзы.  
На Севере, где начиная с IV в. господствовали «варвары», исконное древнекитайское население в массе занимало подчиненное положение. На Юге, напротив, древние китайцы в политическом смысле главенствовали над местным населением, оказавшимся в роли этнического субстрата.

  
_Города и регионы периода Южных и Северных Династий. Рыжим выделены топонимы, упоминающиеся в тексте._

И разумеется, этнические процессы III-VI вв. отразились на такой важной части материальной культуры древних китайцев, как пища. Преобладание меридиональных различий в природных условиях и длительное политическое противостояние Севера и Юга способствовали тому, что в этот период в китайской кухне сформировалось два существенно различных комплекса — южный и северный.  
Для справки вкратце отметим их основные особенности. Рыба, различные овощи и злаки и рис составляли значительную долю рациона южан. Так, суп из листьев мальвы, очень популярный у жителей низовий Янцзы, лег в основу метафоры для выражения ностальгических переживаний у тех южан, что были вынуждены переселиться на Север и искать счастья при «варварских» дворах: недоступные там «суп из листьев мальвы и сырая накрошенная рыба» воспевались поэтами.  
В то же время в рационе северян значительное место занимали прежде совершенно чуждые китайцам молочные продукты: простокваша, сыр, масло, а также такое новое мясо как баранина. Рецепты «Циминь Яошу»4, написанного на Севере в V-VI вв., демонстрируют полное сходство способов приготовления и хранения молочных продуктов у древних китайцев Севера в III-VI вв. и у современных5 монгольских и тюркских народов. Восприняв у кочевников особенности их пищевого рациона, древние китайцы полностью заимствовали у них и технологии производства соответствующих продуктов.  
Все же молоко в конечном счете так и не вошло в традиционный набор пищевых продуктов современных китайцев не только на Юге, но и на Севере. Но зато именно к рассматриваемому периоду относится формирование другой характерной особенности северокитайской кухни — различного рода мучных блюд, в том числе лапши.

Но нас с вами интересует, что же пили жители Южной Лян.  
Чай — первое, что приходит в голову, когда мы говорим о китайских напитках. Однако в рассматриваемый период обычай пить чай — совершенно новое явление материальной культуры и связанных с ней форм домашнего быта древних китайцев III-VI вв. н.э.  
В отличие от северных кочевников, основным напитком у которых было кислое молоко, древние китайцы ханьского времени6 «в зимние дни пили горячий отвар, в летние дни пили воду»; этот древнекитайский обычай, сформулированный Мэн-цзы в начале III в. до н.э., имел распространение на всем протяжении ханьской эпохи. Также в «Шимине»7 упоминаются различные кисловатые на вкус отвары из различных фруктов (сливы, персики).  
Здесь необходимо отметить, что эти обычные напитки с функциональной точки зрения следует отличать от стимулянтов, назначение которых заключалось в возбуждающем действии на организм.

Вплоть до первых веков нашей эры единственным стимулятном, употребляющимся в древнем Китае, было **вино**. Хотя древние китайцы по крайней мере с I-II вв. н.э. имели постоянные контакты с народами Западного края, издавна владевшими технологиями приготовления виноградного вина, оно не получило распространения с Срединном государстве. Виноградное вино было доступно в этот период, привозимое в Китай большим количеством купцов по Великому шелковому пути, но оно еще не достигло большой популярности.  
Жители Поднебесной, подобно своим предкам, пили опьяняющие напитки, изготовлявшиеся из зерна, которые можно условно объединить под названием «вино». Нужно отметить, что «вино» — некорректный термин, но устоялся в китаеведческой традиции и переводах, так что используем его. Бурные протесты чжоусцев против обычаев «погрязших в пьянстве» иньцев8 давно были забыты. Когда Цао Цао ввел запрет на вино, Кун Жун поднял его насмех, говоря: «На небе есть созвездие Цзюци (Винное знамя), на земле есть округ Цзюцюань (Винный источник), а у людей есть врожденная склонность смаковать вино. Если бы Яо (мифический идеал правителя9) не выпил бы тысячи мер вина, разве он стал бы совершенномудрым?». Виды вина и технологии приготовления почти не менялись с ханьского времени.  
Вино (цзю) (酒 jiǔ) в древнем Китае приготовлялось из зерна и представляло собой нечто вроде браги. Сорта вин различались главным образом по сроку выдержки: молодое вино (лао) (醪 láo) было готово к употреблению через 3-4 дня, а выдержанное (и) (醳 yì) должно было простоять не менее месяца.  
В свою очередь, выдержанное вино могло быть трех сортов: ши цзю (事酒 shìjiǔ), си цзю (昔酒 xījiǔ) и цин цзю (清酒 qīngjiǔ). Ши цзю приготовлялось специально для торжественных церемоний, прежде всего для жертвоприношений, в любое время года и выдерживалось около месяца. Насколько можно судить по комментарию к «Лицзи»10, оно не было прозрачным. В отличие от него си цзю было более крепким и светлым вином. Наконец, для производства цин цзю требовалось несколько месяцев — с зимы до лета. Выдержанное вино отличалось значительной крепостью, поэтому оно использовалось для иллюстрации понятия «горький».  
Молодое вино иногда называли «сладким». Оно не процеживалось перед употреблением. В письменных источниках можно обнаружить по крайне мере пять различных терминов для обозначения сортов молодого вина.  
Процесс производства вина может быть частично восстановлен благодаря находке в позднеханьском захоронении близ Лояна11 модели винодельни. В крытом помещении и около него были расставлены сосуды и приспособления для ряда последовательных производственных операций: ступки, воронки для процеживания жидкости и т.д. Сцена процеживания готового вина предстает перед нами на барельефе из Шаньдуна12:

  
_Процеживание вина. С ханьского барельефа._

Если верить «Шишо Синьюй»13, вино было важной частью диеты в этот период. Считается, что высокий уровень алкоголизма, на что намекается в источнике, был следствием политической нестабильности периода. «Циминь Яошу» предлагает 10 методик для приобретения 8 разных ферментов или заквасок для процесса ферментации, причем все они включали в себя пропаренное зерно и свежую воду. Возбудители брожения добавлялись к различным видам зерна, включая разные виды проса, риса, для производства разных видов вин. В «Циминь Яошу» перечисляется порядка 40 разных видов алкогольных напитков. Янь Чжитуй в своих «Домашних поучениях рода Янь» рассказывает, что Сяо И, император Юань империи Лян, поведал ему, что юношей 12 лет страдал от сильных и болезненных язв и смог продолжить свое обучение только с помощью вина из Шаньиня для облегчения боли. Современное название Шаньиня — Шаосин, в Чжэцзяне. Этот округ до сих пор славится своими рисовыми винами.  
Стоит отметить, что все эти вина не являются крепким алкоголем, по крепости почти все они скорее сравнимы с темным пивом или вином в нашем понимании. Процесс изготовления крепкого алкоголя — дистиллированного вина, или байцзю (白酒 báijiǔ) - был вероятно известен еще с ханьской эпохи, но даже в танскую эпоху оно производилось небольшими объемами и не пользовалось большой популярностью.

Но наряду с вином в III в. появляется и новый стимулянт — отвар из листьев **чай** ного дерева. Способ приготовления этого напитка был известен древним китайцам еще в ханьское время, но тогда он применялся исключительно как лекарственное средство. Комментируя соответствующую глоссу словаря «Эръя»14, Го Пу писал в начале IV в.: «Небольшое дерево, похожее на гардению. Листья на нем появляются зимой. Из них можно варить суп и употреблять в качестве напитка. Молодые листья ныне называют ча (茶 chá) , старые — мин (茗 míng); существует также название чуань (荈 chuǎn). Жители Шу15 называют их «куча» (苦茶 kǔchá). Хотя последнее замечание ясно указывает на то, что стимулирующее действие отвара из листьев чайного дерева было известно в I-III вв. и жителям Сычуани, основным центром распространения чая был район Фуцзяни (провинция на юго-востоке Китая). Жители царства У16 восприняли у местного юэского населения17 обычай пить чай, и очень скоро этот напиток стал весьма популярен среди древнекитайского населения Цзяннани18. Рассказывают, что каждый раз, когда Сунь Хао устраивал пирушку, гости расходились лишь к вечеру. Тех, кто не выпивал семи шэнов19 вина, домой не отпускали. Но Вэй Яо быстро пьянел, и из расположения к нему Сунь Хао незаметно наливал ему вместо вина чаю. В эпоху Южных и Северных династий он становится модным напитком на юге.  
Супруга основателя южно-циской династии20 очень любила пить чай и поэтому рескриптом императора У-ди от 491 г. этот напиток предписывалось ставить на ее алтарь во время жертвоприношений. Что же касается самого У-ди, то в своем завещании он писал: «Ни в коем случае не совершайте в мою честь кровавых жертвоприношений. Поставьте на жертвенный столик в моей гробнице печенья, фруктов, чая, вареного риса, вина и сушеного мяса — этого будет довольно». К V в. чай, таким образом, настолько основательно вошел в быт южан, что стал компонентом обрядовой пищи, всегда остающейся более традиционной, чем повседневная.  
Неудивительно поэтому, что южанам, в силу тех или иных обстоятельств оказавшихся на Севере, без их привычного напитка бывало не по себе. Ван Сяо на первых порах своего пребывания в Лояне не ел баранины, предпочитая рыбу; не пил он и молока, утоляя жажду чаем. Местные аристократы диву давались, наблюдая, как Ван Сяо выпивал за один раз целый доу21 этого странного напитка. Но через несколько лет на пиру у императора, то ли привыкнув к северной пище, то ли желая польстить монарху-варвару, Ван Сяо, восхищаясь вареной бараниной, закончил свою речь словами: «Что же касается чая, то он кислому молоку даже в рабы не годится». Довольный табгач воскликнул: «Заходи-ка ко мне завтра, я велю подать на обед царства Чжу и Цзюй (т.е. рыбные блюда), да и молочного раба достанем!» С тех пор на Севере вошло в моду называть чай «молочным рабом»; устраивая пиры, аристократы считали своим долгом предлагать гостям чай. Однако, замечает автор «Записок о лоянских монастырях», никто из северян к нему не прикасался, и он доставался тем, кто переехал к вэйскому двору с Юга: они с удовольствием выпивали весь чай без остатка.  
III-VI века были началом победоносного шествия чая по Китаю, откуда он через несколько веков завоевал практически весь мир. Но в то время еще ничто не предвещало его будущих успехов: он получил свое распространение лишь на Юге, тогда как Север оставался к нему равнодушен. В «Циминь Яошу» чай упоминается среди раритетов, произрастающих на Юге: «Если пить настоящий чай, будешь страдать бессонницей».  
Заметим, что древнекитайский чай нельзя полностью отождествлять с тем напитком, который обозначается этим словом в наши дни. Го Пу говорит о том, что чай в то время представлял собой подобие супа; иногда напиток был настолько густым, что напоминал, скорее, кашицу. В одном из сочинений несколько более позднего времени мы находим упоминание о том, что «люди из У собирают листья чая и варят их, называя чайной кашей». Во времена эпохи Хань и Южных и Северных династий, очевидно, чайные листья запаривались, толклись и лепились в лепешки, которые медленно сушили на маленьком огне и наконец подвешивали для финального проветривания и просушивания. Для питья куски чайных лепешек варили в воде, с добавлением таких приправ как апельсиновая цедра, мята, ююба22, перья зелёного лука и имбирь. Такой способ приготовления чая постепенно сменился в эпоху Тан.  
Чай стал более распространен в эпоху Тан благодаря, по крайней мере частично, использованию его в качестве вспомогательного инструмента для медитаций в буддийских монастырях. Не было еще в то время и специальной чайной посуды, возникновение которой относится к танскому времени.

В целом столовая **посуда** этого времени уже во многом отличалась от ханьской. Это касалось как самих предметов, так и материалов, из которых они изготовлялись.  
В III в. до н.э. — III в. н.э. ни одна трапеза не могла обойтись без неглубоких овальных чашек с двумя плоскими ручками (бэй) (杯 bēi), из которых ели рис и пили вино (см. находки в погребении Мавандуй23). Они продолжали использоваться и несколькими столетиями позднее, но форма их изменилась, а главное — теперь это были только винный чарки. Мы видим их в руках у Шань Тао и Лю Лина, изображенных на панно «Мудрецы из бамбуковой рощи»; такая же чарка стоит на земле перед Сян Сю. Кроме этого, в распоряжении бессмертных, предающихся винным утехам, большие ковши с изогнутыми ручками; перед Жуань Цзи ковш поставлен на круглое блюдо.

  
_Мудрецы из бамбуковой рощи. С керамического панно из погребения V в. близ Нанкина._  
  
_Мудрецы из бамбуковой рощи. Фрагмент: слева - Шань Тао, справа Ван Жун._

Изображенные там предметы встречаются и в инвентаре погребений IV-V вв., раскопанные на территории Южных Династий. Но уже Хэ Сюань, живший в начале IV в., указывал, что в склеп умершего следует класть также «винные кувшины». Это — очень характерные сосуды, форма которых не имеет прямых аналогий в посуде ханьского времени.  
Если говорить о новых материалах, из которых в рассматриваемое время изготавливалась столовая посуда, то следует прежде всего отметить два: один, представляющий собой культурное заимствование с Запада, — стекло и другой, изобретенный на местной древнекитайской почве и позднее получивший широкое распространение за ее пределами, — фарфор.

 **Стекло** было редким материалом в эпоху Северных и Южных династий. Родина стекла — древний Египет. На грани новой эры одним из главных мировых центров производства стеклянных изделий становится Сирия, откуда посредством парфянских, с позднее — сасанидских купцов стекло начиная с первых веков нашей эры проникло в древний Китай. Стекло доставляли из-за границы в виде готовых товаров, вероятно, уже так рано, как Воюющие царства, III в. до н.э. К III в. н.э. римские стеклянные товары, включая чаши и сосуды, уже импортировались. Согласно «Вэйлуэ» авторства Юй Хуаня, источнику III-го века, стекло бывало десяти цветов, но также должно было быть какое-то прозрачное или по крайне мере полупрозрачное стекло, если верить истории из «Шишо Синьюй». В ней рассказывается, что Мань Фэнь боялся сквозняков и потому был сильно взбудоражен, когда посетил двор цзиньского императора У, потому что принял вставленные в ширмы стеклышки за отверстия. В древнекитайских источниках этого времени о стекле всегда говорится как о предмете импорта; поэтому оно было баснословно дорого и было доступно лишь аристократической элите общества.  
В письменных памятниках того времени стекло обозначалось термином «боли» (玻璃 bōli), сохранившимся и в современном китайском языке. Но иногда, по-видимому, в этом значении употреблялось также и слово «люли» (琉璃 liúli), означавшее глазурь. Во всяком случае, контекст позволяет предполагать, что неоднократно упоминаемая в «Шишо синьюй» посуда, сделанная из люли, была стеклянной. Так, из чаш (люли вань) пили вино; возможно, что в данном случае речь шла о стеклянных кубках, подобных обнаруженным в погребении начала IV в., принадлежавшем, по-видимому, представителю клана Ван — одной из наиболее влиятельных фамилий той эпохи. Форма их необычна для древнего Китая; несомненно, мы имеем здесь дело с привозными вещами. Лишь в V в. на Севере возникает местное производство стекла, организованное выходцами с Западного края, после чего цены на изделия из стекла резко упали.

Производство **фарфора** в древнем Китае уходит своими истоками в 1 тысячелетие до н.э. Оно возникло в юго-восточных приморских районах страны, где еще в период Сражающихся царств производилась керамическая посуда с чрезвычайно твердым черепком. Дальнейшее повышение температуры обжига и изобретение прозрачной глазури серо-голубоватых или зеленоватых оттенков явились предпосылками появления здесь в I-III вв. так называемого серого фарфора (цинци, он же селадон) (青瓷 qīngcí. Заметим, что первый иероглиф сейчас переводится как «зеленый», так что очевидно цвет этого фарфора был серовато-зеленоватый). Наиболее древние из твердо датированных его образцов относятся к 99 г. н.э. Как свидетельствуют результаты археологических исследований, в III-VI вв. производство серого фарфора было сосредоточено главным образом на территории современной провинции Чжэцзян, где обнаружены многочисленные остатки печей для обжига фарфоровых изделий. Находки фарфора в погребениях показывают, что в III-VI вв. он получил широкое распространение на Юге (территория провинций Цзянсу, Чжэцзян, Хунань, Сычуань, Гуандун, Фуцзянь), где в быт состоятельных слоев общества прочно вошла фарфоровая посуда — пиалы, кувшины для вина и пр. На Севере в это время фарфора почти не знали. Лишь после объединения страны династией Суй производство фарфора распространилось в северные районы, хотя и в средние века продукция южных фарфоровых мастерских особенно ценилась. Фарфоровая посуда эпохи Суй представляет собой переходный этап от раннего серого фарфора III-VI вв. к изделиям танского времени.

БОНУС. Перевод рецепта из «Циминь Яошу»24:  
«Варенное» просяное вино.  
Для приготовления просяного вина из «исключительных» сухих дрожжей (тогда лепились в лепешки).  
1\. Дрожжевые лепешки разложить тонким слоем и просушить на солнце. На одну доу дрожжевых лепешек используйте девять доу воды и три дана [30 доу] зерна [на 3 литра дрожжей 27 литров воды и 90 литров зерна = 1 к 9 к 30]. Если вам нужно приготовить больше, сохраняйте эту пропорцию ингридиентов. Используйте вэн weng25 подходящего размера.  
2\. Когда тутовые деревья теряют листья [9 или 10 китайский месяц, середина октября — середина декабря], сначала добавьте один дан зерна, затем добавьте пять доу, затем четыре доу, а затем три доу, добавляя каждый после того, как зерно разварилось [обратите внимание, что в сумме получается только 2,2 дана, а не 3], обязательно добавляя его в подходящее время.  
3\. Когда сусло будет готово, варите его до полной готовности. Хотя вкус может быть подходящим, не прекращайте кипячение, иначе вы не остановите брожение дрожжей, и вам нужно снова добавить зерно. Если не добавлять зерна, вино будет горьким и жидким. Если вы все сделаете верно, вино будет легким и ароматным, и лучше, чем у большинства.  
4\. Если при первом приготовлении это вино явно слишком жидкое, то что? Подумайте об этом так же, как вы думаете об использовании обычных дрожжевых лепешек: вы, вероятно, использовали слишком мало зерна, чтобы ферментативная сила дрожжей не была исчерпана, и поэтому вино получилось жидким.  
5\. Не позволяйте цыплятам или собакам видеть [как вы делаете это вино]. Если вы, делая это, сосредотачиваетесь на чем-то еще, когда опадают листья тутового дерева, сосредоточьтесь на том, чтобы просо было очень холодным.  
_Комментарии переводчика рецепта на английский, который заодно попытался приготовить по этому рецепту_ :  
Итого: Очистите, просушите и растолчите 1 часть дрожжевых лепешек в порошок и замочите их в 9 частях воды, пока они не начнут пузыриться. Добавьте приготовленное (сваренное) просо в соответствии со следующим графиком, дождавшись, пока зерно не разварится, прежде чем добавлять еще: 10 частей, 5 частей, 4 части, 3 части. Когда закончит бродить, «вскипятите», а затем добавьте 8 частей вареного проса. Дайте настояться несколько дней, отожмите, профильтруйте и дайте осадку отстояться перед подачей на стол.  
<фотография с суслом>  
Странно. Зачем мы варим наше вино? Когда я пробовал приготовить его в первый раз, я оставил его в кастрюле ненадолго на плите, думая, что оно простерилизовалось.  
Нет!  
Оно сгнило и ужасно воняло.  
В этот раз я попробовал поступить немного по-другому: что если «варить» означает «греть, пока не начнет сильно пузыриться»? Вот моя теория:  
Если мы варим его в керамической сосуде над плитой, как это, вероятно, было по технологиям того времени, и этот сосуд почти полный, то у вас получается довольно глубокий слой жидкости. Поскольку это густая каша, она не будет сильно перемешиваться, к тому же у вас есть ТОННА точек зарождения пузырьков. Таким образом, придонный слой закипит задолго до того, как верх станет достаточно горячим.  
Я пробовал это в современном чайнике, и, хотя я не был очень скрупулёзным, у меня получилось что-то вроде температуры 165°F26, когда оно «бурлило все». Итак, рецепт призывает нас продолжать кипятить, но что, если мы остановимся, как только оно хорошо запузырится? 165°F — это достаточно горячо, чтобы стерилизовать его и убить дрожжи ... но читатели, знакомые с пивоварением, заметят, что это именно та температура, при которой амилаза ячменя работает идеально, и что она недостаточно высока, чтобы значительно ее разрушить.  
Я добавил последнюю большую часть проса.  
Я подождал несколько дней, а затем провел тест на крахмал с йодом. Если моя теория верна, мы не должны видеть крахмала, поскольку весь он превращается в сахар за эти несколько дней.  
<фотография с тестом>  
Йод остался коричневым, что означает отсутствие крахмала. Это из жидкости, в которую я за три дня до этого вывалил пол-литра проса.  
Я думаю, здесь подразумевается, что из этого получится более сладкое вино. Убивая дрожжи, мы останавливаем дальнейшее брожение и можем добавить сахар, но у нас уже есть тонна амилазы, а просо дешево. Я не получил на самом деле такого эффекта, но крахмал ушел. Была почти незаметная сладость, но я думаю, что мне еще нужно решить другие проблемы с приготовлением проса.  
Мне придется вернуться к этой теории в будущем. Возможно, приготовить партию с рисом, чтобы лучше проверить теорию с амилазой.

\---  
**Сноски** :  


1 Династия Лян (кит. упр. 梁朝, пиньинь Liáng cháo) (502–557), также известная как Южная Лян (南梁), была третьей из числа Южных династий в Китае. Столицей был город Цзянькан, расположенный на территории современного Нанкина. Основателем династии был Сяо Янь из клана Сяо, который сначала взял в свои руки управление делами династии Южная Ци, а потом сместив императора создал свою династию как император У-ди.  
Династия Западная (или Поздняя) Лян (西梁), со столицей в Цзянлине (современный Цзянлин, уезд городского округа Цзинчжоу провинции Хубэй), основанная в 555 г. императором Сюань-ди, внуком основателя династии Лян императора У-ди, претендовала на то, чтобы считаться законной наследницей Лян; она последовательно подчинялась государствам Западная Вэй, Северная Чжоу, и Суй, и была ликвидирована императором Вэнь-ди в 587 г.

2 Чжун Юань — Среднекитайская равнина в районе Желтой реки Хуанхе.

3 Империя Цзинь (кит. трад. 晉朝, пиньинь Jìn Cháo) — одно из государств эпохи Шести династий, существовало между периодом Троецарствия и периодом Южных и Северных династий в Китае в 265–420 годах. Государство Цзинь было основано военачальником Сыма Янем из рода Сыма (司馬 Sīmǎ). Занимало практическии всю Среднекитайскую равнину, контролировало все побережье от Корейского полуострова до Вьетнама.

4 «Необходимые искусства для простого народа» (Qimin Yaoshu, 齊民要術), наиболее полно сохранившийся из древних китайских сельскохозяйственных текстов, был написан чиновником династии Северная Вэй Цзя Сысе. Считается, что книга была завершена во второй год правления императора У Дин из династии Восточная Вэй, 544 г. н.э., но в другом источнике говорится о завершении в периода между 533 и 544 г. н.э. Является главным сельскохозяйственным источником эпохи Южных и Северных династий, вкдючает в себя множество рецептов.

5 в этнографическом смысле.

6 Империя Хань (кит. трад. 漢朝, упр. 汉朝, пиньинь Hàn cháo, палл. Хань чао;), 206 до н. э. — 220 н. э. — китайская империя, в которой правила династия Лю, и период истории Китая после империи Цинь перед эпохой Троецарствия. Свидетельством успеха ханьской внутренней политики стало то, что она просуществовала дольше любой другой империи в китайской истории. Её правление и институты послужили образцом для всех последующих. Более того, основная этническая группа китайцев по имени государства стала называться ханьцами.

7 «Объяснение имен» (Shiming, 釋名), китайский словарь, датировка которого относится к поздней Хань, примерно 200 г. н.э.

8 Государство Шан-Инь — раннее царство, существовавшее с 1554 по 1046 год до нашей эры в землях к северу от выхода реки Хуанхэ на Великую китайскую равнину. Государство Шан-Инь предшествовало государству Чжоу.  
Государство Чжоу (кит. упр. 周朝, пиньинь Zhōu Cháo), с 1045 года до н. э. по 221 год до н. э.  
Предшествует империи Хань. Эпоха, в которую были созданы Ши Цзин (Книга песен), Шу Цзин (Книга историй), хроника «Весны и осени», И Цзин (Книга перемен), Лунь Юй (Суждения и беседы) — записи учеников Конфуция бесед с Учителем и его поучений, Дао де цзин (Канон Пути и Благодати) — основополагающая книга даосизма. Именно в эпоху Чжоу заложены основы культурной традиции Китая.

9 Яо (кит. 堯 — Высоченный, 2376 — 2255 годы до н.э.) — легендарный китайский император, 4-й из «Пяти Древних Императоров», сочетавший в своём образе божественные и человеческие черты. Одной из основных заслуг Яо перед человечеством было то, что он, построил многочисленные дамбы и каналы, с помощью которых сумел остановить и утихомирить мировой потоп, возникший вследствие разлива реки Хуанхэ и грозивший уничтожить на Земле всё живое.  
К другим заслугам Яо относится изобретение им календаря сельскохозяйственных работ. В китайской традиции Яо известен как воплощение личной скромности, заботы о подданных и жертвенности. Конфуций считал его, наряду с легендарными императорами Шунем и Юем, воплощением «совершенного человека».

10 «Книга ритуалов» (Lǐjì, 禮記; варианты перевода — «Записки о правилах благопристойности», «Книга установлений», «Книга обрядов», «Трактат о правилах поведения», «Записки о нормах поведения») — один из главных канонов конфуцианства. Текст «Ли цзи» был составлен в IV–I вв. до н. э. В I веке до н. э. трактат «Ли цзи» был включён в состав конфуцианского Пятикнижия.

11 В эпоху Южных и Северных династий туда в 493 году вновь была перенесена столица, в этой раз — империи Северная Вэй (до этого носил столичный статус при государстве Шан-Инь, государстве Восточная Чжоу, первая столица империи Хань). Вообще в древнем Китае было принято регулярно переносить столицы, практически каждый император начинал с этого свое правление.

12 Шаньду́н (кит. упр. 山东, пиньинь Shāndōng, буквально: «восток гор») — провинция на востоке Китая. Именно там находится священная гора Тайшань, родина Конфуция — исторический город Цюйфу.

13 "Новое изложение рассказов, в свете ходящих" (Shishuo Xinyu, 世說新語), собрано и отредактировано Лю Ицином (403–444) в эпоху Южных и Севреных династий. Это исторический сборник многих китайских ученых, музыкантов и художников II-IV веков.

14 «Приближение к классике» (Erya, 爾雅), древнейший из дошедших до наших дней толковый словарь китайских иероглифов или китайская энциклопедия. Коллективный труд учёных древнего Китая, созданный в III–II веках до н. э. Помимо толкования иероглифов, содержит сведения по орфографии и грамматике, энциклопедические данные.

15 Шу (кит. 蜀, пиньинь: Shǔ) — древнее царство периодов Весны и Осени и Сражающихся царств, существовавшее примерно с XI века до н. э. по 316 год до н. э, когда оно было уничтожено царством Цинь. Располагалось на западе Сычуаньской котловины. Его столицей был город Чэнду (столица современной Сычуани). В 221–263 гг. н. э. в Сычуани существовало ещё одно государство, вошедшее в историю под названием Шу, но оно уже принадлежало к совершенно иной (китайской) культуре.

16 У (кит. трад. 吳, упр. 吴, пиньинь Wú) — удельное царство эпохи Весны и Осени (Период Чуньцю) в древнем Китае. Располагалось в нижнем течении реки Янцзы (с центром в совр. Чжэцзян). Археология свидетельствует, что местное население имело общее происхождение с народом царства Юэ, то есть было юэсским. Расположено севренее Фуцзяни.

17 Байюэ (Бать вьет (вьетн. Bách Việt), кит. трад. 百越, пиньинь bǎiyuè, буквально: «сто юэ») — термин, означающий древние китаизированные и некитаизированные племена, жившие на Юге современного Китая и на севере Вьетнама с первого тысячелетия до н. э. и до конца первого тысячелетия нашей эры. В Период Сражающихся царств слово «юэ» означало царство Юэ, в Чжэцзяне. Китайские писцы изображали юэсцев варварами, которые покрывали тела татуировками и жили в примитивных обществах, не пользовались луками, не ездили на лошадях и колесницах.

18 Цзяннань (кит. упр. 江南, пиньинь Jiāngnán, буквально: «К югу от реки (Янцзы)») — историческая область в Китае, занимающая правый берег нижнего течения реки Янцзы. В современном административно-территориальном делении, включает южные (правобережные) части провинций Цзянсу (с Нанкином) и Аньхой, город Шанхай, и северный Чжэцзян. В значительной степени совпадает с регионом, известным ныне как Дельта Янцзы.

19 Меры объема: 1 дань = 10 доу  
1 доу = 10 шэнов  
1 шэн = 10 гэ  
Принятая оценка объема в этот период в современных единицах такова: 1 доу равен 3 литрам.  
Т.о., 7 шэнов это 2,1 литра. (при.авт.: пьяницы блин...)

20 Династия Южная Ци (кит. упр. 齊朝, пиньинь Qí cháo)) — вторая из числа Южных династий в Китае, которую сменила династия Лян. Существовала в 479—502 годах. Столицей был город Цзянькан, расположенный на территории современного Нанкина.

21 3 литра.

22 дерево и плод Зизи́фус настоя́щий, или Уна́би обыкновенная, или Юю́ба китайская, или Кита́йский фи́ник. [почитать на Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%83%D1%81_%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%8F%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B9).

23 Мава́ндуй (馬王堆, Mǎwángduī) — археологические раскопки в Чанша (провинция Хунань, КНР), получившие широкую известность благодаря уникальным находкам. [на Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%83%D0%B9).

24 Почитать рецепт в оригинале на китайском и его английский перевод можно [тут](https://brewing.alecstory.org/2018/02/boiled-millet-wine.html).

25 瓮 wèng [керамический] кувшин, горшок с узким горлом; бутыль; банка, урна; [бродильный винный] бак; парильный чан.

26 73,8889 по Цельсию.

**Author's Note:**

> А теперь посмотрите внимательно на капсы из сериала и соотнесите их с аналитикой. Что можете сказать по этому поводу?)


End file.
